


Full of You [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [239]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Art, Bottom Steve Rogers, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony notices how much Steve loves his armour and decided to do something with that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [239]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Full of You [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “KINK: Double Penetration” [S5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
